Miracles - A 14th Doctor Christmas story
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: When the Doctor leaves Jess on the planet Yuletide C for a Christmas vacation little does he realise she will soon be fighting for her life against one of his oldest foes, The Celestial Toymaker. Can Jess possible survive or will she end up as one of his many toys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christmas, a time for job and celebration, it was always meant to be a happy time but for Jess she never really felt it, moving from home to home and having no family meant she never really felt she belonged anywhere.

Of course that all changed when she met the Doctor, he took her from a dull dreary life to one filled with excitement and adventure ( like Daleks in Romania or Cybermen in deep space). Sensing something wasn't quite right with his young friend the Doctor asked " Jess are you alright?,something getting you down. "

"No, well not really she replied it's just that this time of year, Christmas it's always hard for me".

Realising the problem the Doctor stopped what he was doing " Well I think I can fix that. " and just like that Jess had to hold on tight as the Tardis stormed it's way though the time vortex to a as yet unknown (to her anyway) destination.

"Doctor, where are we heading?" But just as she asked the Tardis landed, " Here we are, Come on Jess I've a surprise for you. " and with that he rushed to the door with Jess not far behind. She was intrigued to know where they had gone.

"Welcome to the planet Yuletide C, the premier destination for people and aliens wanting to celebrate Christmas, it'll be perfect for you." Jess was confused " in what way perfect, and why for me? " " Since you've never really had a proper Christmas, What better way then to spend a relaxing three day's break right here. "

This all sounded like the Doctor was just going to leave her here, while he no doubt planned to do other things. Sensing some disappointment the Doctor quickly said " I'm not leaving you here I've just got a few private things to deal with, I promise i absolutely will be back in three days, besides everyone should have at least one excellent Xmas and you Absolutely deserve it. "

After giving it some thought and certainly wanting to avoid heading the word absolutely for a while Jess agreed " Yeah sure it'll be fun and you will come back for me. " "Absolutely i will, Now you'll need this and Happy Christmas."

After handing Jess the psychic paper the Doctor made his way back to the Tardis and departed, Jess made her way to the main hotel on the planet to check in. Time to see if this planet lives up to it's reputation she thought.

Little did anyone realise but soon Yuletide C would be overrun with a monster, one of the Doctor's old foes who would stop at nothing to make everyone on the planet his own personal playthings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Please No more, we can't take these games any longer." Sadly for Mike and his girlfriend Lucy they had the terrible misfortune to cross paths with a being of such infinite power he could make anyone he chose take part in his twisted games, normally with deadly results.

" Well if that's what you both feel then fine, boomed the voice, the Toymaker was getting bored anyway, " You've lost anyway." and with just a flick of his hand both Mike and Lucy began turning into living, breathing dolls unable to move without his command.

" I've bigger things to concern myself with." and with that he turned to face his view globe, which he used to keep track of what was happening on the rest of the planet.

Ah I see an old friend has left one of his travelling companions behind, his mistake, the Toymaker thought I believe she'll make an excellent addition to my collection. And as the Toymaker watched the Tardis depart he set his evil eyes firmly fixed on Jess. It wouldn't be long before she was his he thought and what a prized asset that would be.

As she was settling in Jess took some time to appreciate just how wonderful this planet was, the Doctor really was right this is a magical place to come to. From her window she could see more snow then she ever had on Earth, Christmas trees all lit up brightly and every inhabitant on the planet seemed to be getting into the spirit of the season.

Well if they can so can I thought Jess and with that she got changed into the clothes she'd brought from the Tardis and was just about to head down to the lobby when all of a sudden crashing through her door came two very real, very life size human dolls, this can't be good she thought as she just about avoided one but her luck ran out as the other caught her emitting a gas which very quickly knocked her unconscious.

Excellent, Now my games can begin smiled the Toymaker. WHAT Fun we'll have playing with the Doctors' new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she slowly came round Jess was in what appeared to be a giant toy room, Great what have I got myself into now she wondered and What on Earth am I wearing. As she looked at the reflection in the mirror right in front of her she could tell she was dressed exactly like a ballerina, the sort you would see in a play or as decoration on a music box.

" Hello, is anyone else in here? " but even as she cried out if was obvious she was pretty much all alone. Well guess I should try and make my own way out. And with that she started to search the room for any sort of noticeable exit.

"You'll Find there's No possible escape my dear came a booming voice, If you want to leave you'll have to agree to play my games." Okay that's not at all menacing and creepy Jess thought, " I'm Not into playing Games", Jess shouted, " Why have you kidnapped Me, What is it you want? "

" Oh I don't want you especially, Let me introduce myself I am the Celestial Toymaker, and you are simply a pawn, in a much larger game Against the Doctor".

Oh hearing the Toymaker mention the Doctor Jess knew this could only mean big trouble for her, if seemed likely she was being used as part of a trap against him.

"You're Wasting your Time, Jess shouted I'll Never let myself be used against the Doctor." " But my dear you'll have no choice in the matter, once you've played my games and lost, I'll control your every action. " and with that the room changed to that of a giant Chess board with Jess in the Queens' spot on it.

" This game's quite simply My Dear, the Toymaker said In such a menacing creepy manner that Jess knew it would be anything but. You simply have to win the match and avoid being taken. " Somehow Jess knew there was bound to be more to it then that.

Just keep strong, she thought to herself play along and then hopefully find a way to turn the tables on this creep, but even as she was thinking that, the Toymaker said " Oh and there is one more thing, Lose this match and become my Living,dancing, ballerina for eternity. This game had just got so much more serious, oh Doctor, Jess thought I wish you would hurry back, before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since escape for Jess was impossible, as she looked around the board all she could see was some kind of electric barrier preventing her from even attempting to leave. Well I guess I'll have to do this she thought, Come on it has to be possible.

But even as she started to play the toymakers' twisted chess game it wasn't long before she could tell it was clearly rigged in his favour.

"You're not doing all that well are you, he boasted, I see I will very soon have you as part of my collection." That's what he thinks Jess thought. But despite her best efforts it was all for nothing as the Toymaker did as he predicted and triumphed.

" You have tried and failed to best me, the Toymaker shouted and now my fun will begin. "

And with that Jess started to feel her body turning stuff and her mind becoming less able to comprehend things, the Toymaker was changing her into a real life toy ballerina. How on Earth would she get out of this with now, especially with no Doctor anywhere in sight and not likely to be either before it was too late.


End file.
